Children of the Revolution
by Rose Priestess
Summary: Jut when youthought it was safe to surf FF.net! Now, fear the vengeance of the accursed Utena otakufic and the authoress who has way too much free time!
1. Episode 1: Her Tragedy

"Children of the Revolution"  
Episode 1 - Her Tragedy  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rose is Rain  
  
Scene: The AMF Wonder Bowl center in San Antonio, Texas. Samantha Carlson, Scott Bradford, and Matt Laubach are enjoying (perhaps that's not the right word) a game of bowling after an especially trying day at Roosevelt Hell School. Scott barrages Samantha with a vast array of innuendos, thanks to his perverted mind while Matt flips through a doujinshi.  
  
Samantha: [throws her blue Beast bowling ball, Ruka, only to leave five pin] Of all the pins in all the bowling alleys in all the world, [whines] why that one?  
  
Scott: [chortles evilly, then attempts to keep a straight face as Samantha picks up the spare, but descends into maniacal giggling once again]  
  
Samantha: [flatly] Urusai wa ne--  
  
Matt and Scott: [just stare] ....  
  
Samantha: [threatens them with her fist] Say it...  
  
Matt and Scott: [sweatdrop] ...moo.  
  
Samantha: ^_^  
  
Scott: [snaps up the doujinshi and peers curiously at the Rose Signet-emblazoned cover] Eh? "Utena"? This is certainly a change from your usual FFVII yaoi hentai...  
  
Matt: [growls] Bakayaro...it came in some grab bag from eBay. There was no way to tell what series it was from!  
  
Samantha: [blinkies] And you didn't even have sense enough to look at the seller's background?  
  
Matt: Well...no...but "sekai_no_hate" sounded like a safe enough handle.  
  
Scott: [chortles diabolically] You said, "handle..." [is then promptly slapped into next week by Samantha's okonomiyaki spatula] Itaiiiiiiiii!  
  
Samantha: Hmph...wait, "Sekai no Hate"? [thinks for a moment, but only that long lest smoke starts to pour from her ears] That translates into "Ends of the World," doesn't it?   
  
Matt: Okay, so?  
  
Samantha: [whimpers and then tentatively peeks at the doujinshi herself. The characters appear to be from Utena, but none that she recognizes. They do, however, look all too familiar for her taste...]  
  
Scott: [alarming realization] Aw, hell no! [smacks the book from Matt's hands as it falls to the sticky bowling alley floor] I ain't going back to Ohtori and you can't make me--! [as he starts to storm off, he inadvertently steps on the doujinshi, causing him to be sucked in. As he quickly disappears into the unknown abyss (ooh, big words), he screams out in his best Tenkawa Akito voice] Dammmmn iiiiiit!  
  
Samantha and Matt: [both stand there in shock for several minutes trying to decide whether or not to rescue Scott, shrink back in horror, or simply laugh their asses off. They opt for the latter.]  
  
*~Commercial Break~*  
  
Scene: Wonder Bowl still. As Samantha and Matt eventually recover from their laughing fit, they debate what to do.  
  
Matt: [wipes a tear from his eye] Heh...anyway, looks like we've gotta save Scott's sorry ass again.  
  
Samantha: [looks at the doujinshi, then at Matt] Erm...yeah. You go first.  
  
Matt: Me?! Why the hell do I have to go first?  
  
Samantha: It's *your* damn doujinshi! If you had just checked out the seller, we wouldn't be in this mess!  
  
Matt: [advances toward her] Doesn't matter. *You're* going first even if I have to throw you in there--[is interrupted by a faint reply from the doujinshi, "You said you're going first..."]  
  
Samantha: [sweatdrop] Even when he's in some parallel dimension, he still manages to annoy us...[snaps back to reality after the metaphorical lightbulb goes off] Hey, Matt!  
  
Matt: [winces] Itai...no need to shout, I *am* standing right next to you.  
  
Samantha: Heh, whoops...anyway [points a few lanes down], there's Erica in a thong!  
  
Matt: [snaps his neck so fast, he almost gets whiplash] Nani?!  
  
Samantha: Heeheehee...[while his back is turned, she boots him into the pages of the unknown (bum bum bum!)]   
  
Matt: [screaming] Aaaah, Scott, move your ass outta the way--oof! [a loud crash from below is heard]  
  
Samantha: [sighs to herself] Tsk, gotta get some new material, old girl. [flatly] Gee, here we go again. [grabs her cell phone and jumps in. The young man at the front desk just peers curiously after her...]  
  
Scene: A darkened bedroom. Samantha slowly opens her eyes to the harsh morning light pouring through a nearby window. She stumbles wearily past the full-length mirror in the corner of the room only to do a double take of her reflection.  
  
Samantha: [wide eyed] What in the blue fuck--?! [she's now wearing the Ohtori Gakuen girls' uniform, much to her dismay] . That's the last time I step into anymore mysterious doujinshi. This is just getting ridiculous.  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Samantha: Well, looks like we're stuck in Ohtori for the five billionth time. Though the fact that I haven't seen Scott or Matt around does indeed prove to be troubling...I'd feel very relieved if I knew where those two baka were. And what the hell happened to my Seitokai uniform?! I'm freezing my ass off here! Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena: The Natural Compatriots' Palace Persepctive Book." God damn all these long epsiode titles...oh yeah! Zettai Unmei Mokushi-freakin'-roku.  
  
Closing Theme: Toki ni Ai wa  
  
Author's Notes: Be afraid, be very afraid. The otakufic has returned in all its mediocre perversity! Expect most, if not all, of the old cast back with a couple new additions. ^_~ And yes, I *do* curse that much in real life. And yes, it *is* necessary. As always, reviews, flames, and MSTs are always appreciated!  
  
E-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	2. Episode 2: The Natural Compatriots' Pala...

"Children of the Revolution"  
Episode 2 - The Natural Compatriots' Palace Perspective Book  
by Rose Priestess  
  
Opening Theme: Rose is Rain  
  
Scene: The grounds of Ohtori Gakuen, slightly reminiscient of the "Adolescence Apocalypse" movie. Scott, clad in the Ohtori boys' uniform, can be seen walking through the gray morning light feebly attempting to figure out just where he is.  
  
Scott: [for the first time, he really notices the architectural ingenuity of the school] Unbelievable... [a few girls run by] Well, the uniforms are definitely Ohtori, but there's still something a bit off. [he walks a bit further and comes upon the greenhouse. His breath catches sharply in his throat when he sees the lone figure inside, tending to the roses.] H-Himemiya-san? Is it really you? [his eagerness gets the better of him and he slams open the door to the greenhouse] HIMEMIYA-SAN!  
  
Veronica: [a loud clang resounds throughout the academy as she whaps him with her watering can] Baka...  
  
Scott: [twitching on the floor] ;_; ...why, Anshi, why?  
  
Veronica: [kneels down next to him] Because I didn't have a mallet. *That's* why.  
  
Scott: [looks up at her, slwoly regaining his senses (wait, he has senses? When did this happen?) Cutey! What are you doing here?!  
  
Veronica: I was about to ask you the same thing! When I got to Wonder Bowl, I couldn't find you guys and there wasn't anyone up at the desk, sooooo wasn't much I could do.  
  
Scott: [flatly] Though you obviously found Matt's doujinshi.  
  
Veronica: [in an equally flat tone] No shit. Now let's never speak of it again.  
  
Scott: Speaking of which, have you seen Matt or Sami around? I'm sure they were right behind me...  
  
Veronica: [coughs] Well, no, I haven't seen *them* around, but I did find somebody else. [gestures for the figure hiding behind a rose bush to come forward] Um, I'm not exactly sure how to explain this, but...Scott, meet Juliana. Your...daughter.  
  
Scott: [eyes become perfectly round and circular in disbelief] Daughter?! [gapes at the little girl with the large mahogany eyes and deep brown, almost black, hair]  
  
Juliana: [radiating a huge smile] Papa-san! [clings to him]  
  
Scott: [faints]  
  
Scene: The *shudder* Chairman's wing. Ohtori Akio is spread out (no pun intended) on one of the white leather couches stargazing, by himself for once. The elevator doors open with an abrupt ping and an enraged Samantha storms out.  
  
Samantha: WHAT THE HELL?!  
  
Akio: [holding his forehead in pain] Yare yare...you again.  
  
Samantha: Yeah, me again! [tries to regain her composure] Okay...first of all, the obvious question of why do you keep sucking us in here?! I mean, it was fucking great the first thousand times, but now it's starting to wear on my nerves! [involuntary eye twitch]  
  
Akio: [yawns, and strecthes like a cat] What can I say? Things have been rather slow around Ohtori as of late...heh, I figured this might liven things up.  
  
Samantha: [throws her hands up in the air in frustration] Oh, beautiful! Because Utena-san brings a friggin' revolution, *I* have to be your "entertainment." [pouts]  
  
Akio: [looks at her strangely] What did you just say about a revolution? Who's this Utena-san person?  
  
Samantha: [realizes that he has no idea who Utena is, so she quickly backtracks] Eh...oh, n-nothing. Just babbling. Must have been the "jet lag." Anyway, so where the hell's my Seitokai uniform? It is just *not* a good idea to go around Ohtori in a skirt this short with legs this long.  
  
Akio: [smirks] Oh, I beg to differ. After all, I *did* design these uniforms myself.  
  
Samantha: [narrows her eyes and glares at him] Gee, why am I not surprised?   
  
Akio: Well, your uniform should be waiting for you back at your dorm, though it's doubtful that *any* of you will be dueling at all.  
  
Samantha: *blinkies* Why not..?  
  
Akio: [grins] I already have a new group of fine, young Duellists assembled to take on Saionji.  
  
Samantha: **Saionji's the current Victor?** Then for what purpose did you bring us here for?  
  
Akio: And spoil the surprise in the second episode? Really now, you of all people should know me better than that, my dear.  
  
Samantha: Bakayaro! [kicks him in the balls, but hits her foot on something metal. A loud clang resonates through the Chairman's wing and Samantha is left holding her foot in pain] Dammit! Grr...steel cup, huh?  
  
Akio: Yeah, you wouldn't believe how many people keep trying to kick me.  
  
Samantha: Oh, yes I would...[limps to the elevator in pain]  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: One of Ohtori's numerously nameless walls. Shadow Girls A-ko and B-ko bob genki-ly up and down, chattering away mindlessly.  
  
A-ko: I wonder, I wonder...  
  
Both: Do you know what I wonder?  
  
B-ko: Our brave heroes are back! At last they've returned!  
  
A-ko: Oh dear, are they still focusing their efforts on escapism? They'll only fail if they do!  
  
B-ko: Even if they are...they can't escape themselves!  
  
Scene: That fountain from episode 7. Scott, Veronica, and Juliana are seated trying to sort things out (which is never a wise thing to try while in Ohtori). Samantha, now fully uniformed, and Matt straggle up.  
  
Matt: Have no fear, Gai Daigouji is here! [rips open his shirt and closes it quickly] FLASH!  
  
All: [sweatdrop]  
  
Veronica: Baka! Not in front of the kid! [goes to smack him, but her hand goes right through his face]  
  
Scott: Gah! What the hell?!  
  
Samantha: Eheh, yeah, in that respect, he *is* just like Mr. Yamada...  
  
Matt: GAI! I told you, my name is Gai Daigouji! [blushes sheepishly] It's the name my soul bears...  
  
Samantha: [clenches her fist] I *knew* letting him watch five consecutive hours of Nadesico was a baaaaad idea. Anyhoo, who's the little girl?  
  
Juliana: [protesting] I'm not little!  
  
Scott: [chuckles at her kawaii-ness] Um...well...it's kinda hard to explain, but somehow we've run into my and Veronica's future daughter. One of 'em at least.  
  
Veronica: [flatly] If the other has pink odango, I'm getting the fuck outta here. I mean, the fact that Matt's a ghost is not doing *anything* to help me retain my sanity!  
  
Samantha: [blinkies] Sanity? Who needs sanity when you're in Ohtori? [at that moment, a rather large koi leaps out of the water and onto Juliana's lap. A letter is seen protruding form its mouth]  
  
Juliana: [jumps up] Itai! Papa-san! [clings to him]  
  
Scott: [picks up the still wriggling fish (chortles evilly) and removes the envelope] Hm...it's got a Rose Seal on it. [looks at the front] And it's addressed to Juliana?!  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Veronica: Oi...I'm trapped in a bad plot contrivance of Sailormoon R!  
  
Scott: And the fact that we would even *consider* sending our daughters to Ohtori makes me wonder what we were smoking.  
  
Samantha: Heh, well, as Scott and Veronica cope the joys of parenthood, I'm just trying to find a way out of here. As usual.  
  
Matt: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena": "Rose Bud".  
  
Juliana: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Closing Theme: Toki ni Ai wa  
  
Author's Notes: Whew! Well, *that* took forever! The plot seems to be moving at a snail's pace, so expect a long ficcy. But interesting. It's actually based on a dream that Scott himself had, so you could call him co-author, more or less. ALL of the characters from the first fic will be returning with the exceptions of Sarah and Josh. There will also be two new characters afoot as well. As usual, the bowling alley will play its own role. As always, flames, reviews, and MSTs are greatly appreciated!  
  
e-mail: bara_no_miko@ohtoriacademy.com 


	3. Episode 3 - Rose Bud

"Children of the Revolution" Episode 3 - Rose Bud Rating: PG-13  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rose is Rain  
  
Scene: Scott and Veronica are walking through the halls of Ohtori Academy on a sunny Saturday morning. The air has a crisp autumn bite to it, although the weather is quite the opposite back in San Antonio.  
  
Veronica: [bored] Isn't there anything to do around here but walk the non- descript halls?  
  
Scott: [lasciviously] Well, we could always tend to the roses, my little Himemiya.hehehe.  
  
Veronica: [glares sideways at him] Don't make me get medieval on your ass with the watering can again. Besides, what do we do about the duel taking place today? Juliana's just a child.  
  
Scott: True. No matter how good she is, she won't stand a chance against Saionji. [holds her hand] Well, we've taught Juliana all we know.that'll have to do.  
  
Veronica: [puts her head on Scott's shoulder]  
  
Scene: Kashira kashira, gozonji kashira! Do you know, do you know? Do you know what this scene is?  
  
A-ko: Well! Your garden is looking better and better!  
  
B-ko: Why, thank you! But there's this one flower that just won't bloom no matter what!  
  
A-ko: Oh dear! You know what they say about a flower that won't bloom. [a waiting Veronica leaps out from nearby]  
  
Veronica: Aha! Trying to metaphorically insinuate I'm a bad mother, eh? Shi ne! [whips out a giant spotlight, vaporizing the Kage Shoujo] Hehehe...take that gozonji kashira and stick it up your ass!  
  
Scene: Samantha and Matt are returning from the Ohtori Library with an armful of books on various subjects, though most notably on quantum mechanics and paranormal phenomena. Matt blissfully floats along in his ghost-like state.  
  
Matt: So, I'm probably not dead then?  
  
Samantha: [struggling with the books] I'd highly doubt it. There could be a discrepancy in your molecular make-up that occurred after you passed through the doujinshi, or the laws of nature could simply be fucked up.I mean, other than the fact that we're in a two-dimensional world that shouldn't exist.  
  
Matt: However, if I am a ghost, I must have some unfinished business left to do. [scratches his head] But why would it be here?!  
  
Samantha: Dunno. Maybe to make sure you don't pass on as a virgin? Ohtori would certainly be the right place for doing so.[stumbles around with the books] Ne, little help here?  
  
Matt: Huh? Oh, sure. [attempts to take the books, but, being of no solid matter, only winds up in Samantha dumping them all to the ground]  
  
Samantha: [stares at the books dejectedly] Nyo.I dun wanna pick all those up again. [stoops to gather the books]  
  
Matt: Hey, let's go bowling!  
  
Samantha: [anime fall] Not now, Matt, we've got things to do! Besides, where could we possibly go bowling at Ohtori? [begins balancing the large piles of books again]  
  
Matt: [points to the looming building in front of them] Um.right there?  
  
Samantha: [eyes wide] No way.  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: Outside the Ohtori Bowl. Samantha and Matt stare speechlessly at the strange architecture of the building. It looks normal enough (for Ohtori), but the entrance is an exact replica of the rose gate leading to the stairs in the dueling arena.  
  
Samantha: .Should we go in?  
  
Matt: For once in my life, I actually don't feel like bowling anymore. In fact, this is creeping me out. [comes to a realization] Oh crap, isn't the duel between Juliana and Saionji this afternoon?  
  
Samantha: [shakes her head to clear it] Y-yeah, we'd better get over to the arena. Besides, I wouldn't want to bowl in an alley that my koibito wasn't in.  
  
Scene: The Arena of Duels. Saionji stands at one end of the floor by himself, confident he will triumph over whoever his latest challenge is. Juliana, followed by Scott and Veronica, takes her place at the opposite end. Ironically, her duelist's outfit is a deep forest green vest, gold epaulets, and white slacks. Scott and Veronica are clad in their respective clothing, a bold blue duelist's uniform and turquoise Rose Bride dress. Scott tilts Veronica back in his arms and a sphere of light emerges from her chest. He places his hand over the light and summons forth her spirit sword. Juliana places her small hand on the hilt and, with some help from her father, draws the sword from Veronica's chest.  
  
Saionji: Hmph, so you're my challenge? Cute .but I'll show you the meaning of true power! [shouts to someone offscreen] Bride of the Rose, come and do your duty! [Scott sharply sucks in his breath in anticipation as a young girl of about fifteen wearing a deep crimson Rose Bride dress walks over to Saionji's side]  
  
Laura: [chanting] O Roses of the noble Prince, yield to my will and reveal to us now. [Saionji slowly draws the Sword of Dios from her chest]  
  
Saionji and Laura: .the Power to Revolutionize the World! ["The Solitary Existence of the Petite Universe: A History" plays in the background.]  
  
A small existence at the bottom of a hermetic dish Kushpadme, the dragon's child; The natural magic in hereditary ages. "I am here. For smallness, I am here."  
  
[Saionji immediately has the upper hand due to his overpowering skill, but Juliana fights back more fiercely than expected.]  
  
Matt: A new Rose Bride? Is that possible?  
  
Samantha: It's Akio. He can do what he wants, I guess. [muttering] She sure does look familiar, though.  
  
Prehistoric appendix of destiny; Mystification's child Repeating the birth of life. "I am here. For subtlety, I am here."  
  
[Juliana is very persistent in her battle with Slappy. She begins to advance on him now, her grimly determined smile now changing into a slightly malicious grin.]  
  
Saionji: [somewhat surprised] G-give it up, you can't win!  
  
Juliana: Don't underestimate me!  
  
Veronica: Woo hoo! Kick his ass, Juliana!  
  
Scott: [sweatdrop] Yare yare.  
  
Design and Eccentricity and Mutation and Frenzied work Unknowing Immoral Uncalculated Unrefined  
  
[Saionji, in true Saionji fashion, kicks Juliana in the gut, sending her flying. Scott and Veronica are enraged as they rush Saionji, but it's too late. He has his foot planted firmly on Juliana, pinning her to the ground as he neatly plucks her rose from the vest pocket with his own fingers. Bells ring signaling the end of the duel.]  
  
The cave, Rudolph Labyrintos In the domain of pure thought. The cave, Rudolph Labyrintos In the domain of poetic creation. The cave, Rudolph Labyrintos In the domain of failed experiments. The cave, Rudolph Labyrintos In the domain of silent mentality.  
  
Scott: You bastard!  
  
Saionji: [smirking] I told you there was no chance for your victory. I guess you won't underestimate me next time, ne? [walks off in Laura's direction where Veronica stands arguing with her]  
  
The timbre of the flageolet Secondhand, as it becomes melting air. "I am here, A breath in a water droplet-theater As I turn to vapor in this petite opera."  
  
Veronica: How the hell is that not against the rules?!  
  
Laura: The Victor is the one who cuts off their opponent's rose first. I will not repeat myself.  
  
Veronica: [slaps her] Bitch. Now I can see understand why people constantly abuse you.  
  
Solitude! Yes! Solitude, solitude, solitude, solitude......  
  
Saionji: [calls her] Laura! Come tend to your Victor!  
  
Laura: [glares at Veronica]  
  
Saionji: NOW!  
  
Laura: [turns and hurries to his side] Sumimasen, Saionji-sama.  
  
Scene: Later that evening at Juliana's dorm. Scott has just tucked a sound asleep Juliana into bed. He goes downstairs to join the others in the now deserted dining room.  
  
Veronica: How is she?  
  
Scott: Out like a light. It's not surprising, though. A duel with Saionji would tire anyone out.  
  
Matt: [angry] Yeah, especially if he was cowardly enough to resort to the methods he did! He has no honor.  
  
Samantha: [leans her chair back] So, the first duel is over.and yet we have no leads as to who the other Duelists are.  
  
Scott: [sighs] Let's just take a break from thinking for now. We got through the day, that's all that matters. Next time, however.  
  
Sierra: [appears in the doorway] Next time I won't lose.  
  
Preview of Next Episode Veronica: Huh? Two kids?! Scott!  
  
Scott: Iya, it's not my fault! Two to tango, y'know.  
  
Samantha: Heeheehee, looks like you guys have really got your hands full, ne?  
  
Scott and Veronica: Urusai!  
  
Matt: [sweatdrop] Sierra makes up in size for what her little sister lacks, but they both possess a fiery will to win. Will Saionji be prepared for the older of the Bradford sisters?  
  
Samantha: Next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena": The Cresting Mountains.  
  
Scott and Veronica: [continue arguing, oblivious to their cue]  
  
Samantha: [clears her throat loudly] Guys? [no response] Guys!  
  
Scott and Veronica: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku!! Now piss off! [go back to arguing]  
  
Closing Theme: Toki ni Ai wa  
  
Author's Notes: Yay, I finished the third episode! It only took me fifty million years, but it turned out rather well. In the coming episodes, more characters (new and old) will be revealed. As always, comments, flames, and MSTs are always accepted!  
  
e-mail: sstarhealer@hotmail.com 


	4. Episode 4 - The Cresting Mountains

"Children of the Revolution"  
Episode 4 - The Cresting Mountains  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Obligatory Disclaimer: The characters of "Shoujo Kakumei Utena" belong to Saito Chiho, Be-Pa-Pas, etc.  
  
Opening Theme: Rose is Rain  
  
Scene: Sierra and Juliana are out walking around Ohtori. A steady downpour of rain envelopes the campus, but the two girls stroll under an alcove to keep dry. As they pass by the glassed in rose garden, Sierra stops for a moment, caught in its trance. Like her predecessor, Laura also cares for the rose garden. Juliana continues on until she realizes her older sister isn't with her.   
  
Sierra: [to herself] So she really *does* spend all her time there...  
  
Juliana: [tugs on Sierra's sleeve] It's not nice to stare.  
  
Sierra: [shakes her head] I wasn't staring! I was just looking. There aren't any crimes against *that*, are there?  
  
Juliana: [shrugs uninterestedly] Dunno...but you're gonna be late for class if you keep standing there with your jaw hanging open.  
  
Sierra: [eye twitch] **Whatever happened to respecting your elders?**  
  
Juliana: Gee, you sure are lucky to have me around to keep and eye on you, otherwise I don't know what would happen!  
  
Sierra: [grinning] You little brat...c'mere! [chases Juliana down the hall as she squeals in laughter]  
  
Scene: The interior of the rose garden. Laura looks up in surprise when she hears Sierra and Juliana run off laughing.  
  
Laura: [looks at her watch] Iya, Saionji-sama's class let out fifteen minutes ago! [dashes out the door] He'll be wondering where I am...  
  
Saionji: I should say I will!  
  
Laura: [gasps] Saionji-sama, I-[gets slapped]  
  
Saionji: [smugly] Really, Laura, I thought we'd solved your problems with discipline. Perhaps I was wrong.  
  
Laura: [sighs] "Quit abusing the bride, Saionji." Indeed, those were his words, weren't they?  
  
Saionji: [furious] Shut up! You can't know about that!  
  
Laura: Oh, but I know *lots* of things, Saionji-sama.  
  
Scene: Matt and Scott are walking past the remains of Nemuro Memorial Hall. They pass by a small knoll standing adjacent with a short wrought iron fence surrounding it.  
  
Matt: [notices it] Hey, I don't remember this being here...  
  
Scott: [thinks and shakes his head] No, I don't believe it was. It looks to be some sort of cemetery... [Juri, overhearing their conversation, approaches them from behind. She no longer wears her Student Council uniform and her hair is back to its looser curls.]  
  
Juri: You're correct. Originally it was intended as a memorial for the hundred boys who died in the fire set by Professor Nemuro.  
  
Matt: [terrified] A-arisugawa-san! [bows deeply]  
  
Scott: [nodding] But there seems to be more than a mere hundred. The cemetery is quite sprawling.  
  
Matt: I suppose this eventually became the resting place for the rest of the academy, ne? [bends down to take a better look at the graves] Kiryuu Touga! How can that be?  
  
Juri: [somewhat ruefully] Yes...it happened just a few weeks ago during a duel with Saionji, so the grave itself is still quite fresh. At the time, Touga was the current Victor. Their swordplay grew more and more violent, as did Saionji's intensity.  
  
Scott: [somewhat pale] Then there was an accident?  
  
Juri: We like to think it so. Touga just got in the way at a bad time, that's all. In his haste to win, Saionji...speared the rose right through his chest.  
  
Matt: How did Nanami take it? Not well, I'm sure.  
  
Juri: She hasn't left her room since the funeral. Tsuwabuki's beginning to worry. [leaves]  
  
Scott: Juri-san, wait! [she pays no attention to him and continues walking]  
  
Matt: [head down] Most troubling.  
  
Scene: The Kage Shoujo chatter amongst the rubble of Nemuro Hall.  
  
A-ko: Kashira kashira, gozonji kashira!  
  
B-ko: They say we learn from the past mistakes of others! Is that right?  
  
A-ko: Hmm…I dunno…who are these shifty-eyed "they" people?  
  
Both: Why, the very people who made the mistake in the first place, of course!  
  
B-ko: But, oh, brave heroes, will you ever learn?  
  
~*Commercial Break*~  
  
Scene: Ohtori's cafeteria. Amidst the swarm of students gathering for lunch, our group (Sierra and Juliana included) sit at a table in the corner. Scott and Matt are babbling on about what Juri told them.  
  
Samantha: [does a spit-take and covers Scott with her green tea] What?! Touga's dead? All right! 'Bout time!  
  
Scott: [disgustedly wipes his face with a cloth] Well, thanks for that spurt of enthusiasm. Blech, now my face is gonna be sticky for the rest of the day… [shoots a look at Samantha and Veronica] Not a word, you two.  
  
Veronica: [feigning innocence] Who, us?  
  
Samantha: [stifling a laugh] We're completely innocent.  
  
Matt: Ah, don't let 'em bug you, Scott. [coyly puts an arm around Scott] Besides, I know a better way I could get your face sticky… [leans toward him]  
  
Scott: [eyes go wide] WHAT?!  
  
Veronica: [leaps across the table at them] Yeah, yaoi-goodness! Threesome, threesome! [the three of them erupt into a large scuffle while Sierra and Juliana sit by in total shock]  
  
Juliana: Should I really be seeing this?  
  
Samantha: [sweatdrop] Probably not. I guess meeting your parents when they're teenagers can be a traumatic experience.  
  
Sierra: Only if they're rabid nymphomaniacs...  
  
Samantha: [double sweatdrop] Nyo… [gets up to return her tray when a random Ohtori schoolboy rudely bumps into her] Yeah, bite me! [flips him the bird and notices he dropped something] Hey cocksucker, you dropped this… [she looks it over. It's an envelope addressed to Sierra]  
  
Sierra: [spies the envelope] Ah, about time "Ends of the World" got around to delivering my letter.  
  
Juliana: Oh, but you know he has "other" duties to attend to. [they both nod matter-of-factly]  
  
Scott: [halts his scuffling] Wait, you already know who "Ends of the World" is and all that other good stuff you're not supposed to know until episode 39?  
  
Sierra: [looks at him strangely] Uh, right…actually Arisugawa-sempai told us. Everything was very secretive until Touga's…untimely…death.  
  
Juliana: Mm-hm. According to her, the Student Council was dissolved and their powers stripped after the incident. [leans her chin on her hands] And yet the duels continue.  
  
Sierra: There may be others, but...we are still the new generation of Duelists.  
  
Scene: The elevator of the Dueling Arena. Sierra appears in the center first and is soon after followed by Scott and Veronica flanking her on each side. Sierra and Scott's dueling epaulets materialize on their uniforms and Veronica's Rose Bride dress on her as they rise higher into the air. "Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku" plays in the background. When they reach the top, the bars of the cage transform into thorny vines and lash back suddenly, depositing the three at the front of the floor. Samantha, Matt, and Juliana watch from the sides and holding up a long banner reading "Go Sierra!"   
  
Once again, Scott tilts Veronica back and summons a sphere of light from her chest. The hilt of a sword appears and Sierra slowly withdraws it. She stands prepared to battle wearing a light blue Duelist's uniform and gold epaulets. Saionji stands at the other end of the floor with his hand gripped around Laura's wrist.   
  
Laura: [chanting] O Roses of the forgotten Prince, submit to our wishes and reveal to us now...  
  
Saionji and Laura: The Power to Revolutionize the World! [Saionji draws the Sword of Dios from Laura's chest. Bells ring signaling the start of the duel. "The Oceanic Moon Dies in Indigo" plays in the background.]  
  
*Distance, my journey to the next world  
I become wind  
I become breath  
I become light and vapor*  
  
Saionji: Well, this should be a battle easily won.  
  
Sierra: And what makes you so sure of that?  
  
*Nocturnal sea, moon, and wave  
I face those indigo depths*  
  
Saionji: [chuckling] I defeated your sister with even breaking a sweat. I doubt you'll be any different! [lunges at her]  
  
Sierra: [gasps, but blocks his thrust]  
  
*Shinigami, the mark of the shadow of death  
I become wind  
I become breath  
I become light and vapor*  
  
Sierra: [grunting against how forceful Saionji's sword is] I can understand why you're the Victor...using such underhanded tactics like you did with my sister!  
  
Saionji: [backs off a little as Sierra returns some of his intensity] Even so, you're just a girl. Your swordplay is weak, just like you. You know nothing about dueling!  
  
*Nocturnal sea, moon, and wave  
I face those indigo depths*  
  
Scott: [calling to her] Don't listen to him Sierra, he's just trying to distract you!  
  
*Eating lotus did me no good  
The shadow of Death drew nigh;  
My transparent soul was subdued  
Lost time from the depths of night  
Surfaces terribly in the moonlight*  
  
*Nostalgic, natural meditation  
Metaphysical sensation  
All things in nature, a meditation on Creation  
Late at night, the moon in the sea  
Panorama carnival*  
  
Sierra: Oh, I'm ignorant, am I? Well, perhaps you should take that up with Arisugawa-sempai!   
  
*Wave moon, night moon, dream moon, time moon,  
Wind moon, breath moon, drunken moon, dark moon  
Full moon, half moon, red moon, blue moon  
Lost moon, shadow moon, nil moon, anti-moon  
Ah, the horned moon, the eclipse!*  
  
*Moon moon moon moon moon moon moon moon  
Moon moon moon moon moon moon moon moon*  
  
Sierra: Die! [she brings her sword across roughly, sending the Sword of Dios clattering to the arena floor. Laura looks slightly perturbed, but does nothing. Sierra stands opposite him with her sword positioned menacingly] Now, you'll pay for my sister's defeat, coward!  
  
*I always go far  
The more rhapsodic, the more pure  
I stand before the moon's forbidden door:  
"Now, open!"*  
  
*I become waves  
I become darkness  
I shine upon the sea  
I become the moon*  
  
Saionji: [as Sierra goes for the final blow, he hits the ground and rolls to his sword] I may be your senior by a few years...but that doesn't mean I haven't learned a thing or two!  
  
*"I am the moon, I am made the moon, the moon that rose over the sea.  
Behind and above the maker of waves, I was that moon."*  
  
Sierra: Shimatta!  
  
*Memento mori mento mori nto mori to mori mori ri, firefly moon  
I contemplate my death  
Memento mori mento mori nto mori to mori mori ri, noctiluca moon  
Contemplate my death*  
  
*"Stop, thou moon!"*  
  
[As Sierra turns around to face Saionji, he plunges the sword across her chest, impaling the rose and nicking her on the cheek. Bells ring signaling the end of the duel.]  
  
*Though I become the waves,  
it is an existence without existence  
Though I become the sea,  
it is an existence without existence  
Though I become the moon,  
it is an existence without existence  
An existence without existence  
An existence without existence  
Existence without action  
Existence without beginning  
Existence without self  
Existence without thought  
Existence without climax  
Existence without death*  
  
Sierra: [looking dumbly at the blood on her fingers] Hmph, so even I was defeated. I am a fool.  
  
Saionji: I wouldn't say that...but your anger clouded your precision. You easily could have snatched my rose off the moment you had me cornered.  
  
Sierra: [goes to punch him, but her fist connects with Laura instead] Baka, get out of the way! Why are you protecting him?!  
  
Laura: [picking herself up from the floor] Because...I am the Rose Bride.  
  
Sierra: Hmph. [leaves the arena abruptly followed by Scott and Veronica]  
  
Scene: The Chairman's Wing. Laura brings out a tray with tea on it, and still sporting the shiner she received from Sierra. Akio sits on one of the white leather couches going over a couple of files.  
  
Laura: [looking over his shoulder] More paperwork, Akio-san?  
  
Akio: [flipping through the papers] Naturally. They're the files on the new transfer students. [zooming in on the files, they're clearly marked "Martinez, Sean T." and "Nickle, Edith M."]  
  
Laura: Do *they* know they're transferring?  
  
Akio: [grinning] And spoil all my fun? Come here, Laura. [the planetarium shutters close with a thud as the stars twinkle in the sky]  
  
Preview of Next Episode  
  
Juliana: 'Nee-san, what are you doing?  
  
Sierra: Practicing. I can't allow myself to be beaten again.  
  
Juliana: But the letters have ceased for weeks now! Maybe the duels are over.  
  
Samantha: Knowing "Ends of the World," I highly doubt he's done using us as his pawns.  
  
Scott: [evil chortle] And we know you *know* him, Sami...  
  
Samantha: [sweatdrop] Baka…next time on "Shoujo Kakumei Utena": Much Ado About Martinez.  
  
Matt: Zettai Unmei: Mokushiroku.  
  
Closing Theme: Toki ni Ai wa  
  
Author's Notes: None really, just wanted to say that the episodes will probably be far and few between once school starts up in a few weeks. Once again, comments, flames, and MSTs are always accepted!  
  
e-mail: sstarhealer@hotmail.com 


End file.
